In Silent Solace
by BlurpleBubbleBean
Summary: She was endlessly kind and gentle, loving of anyone and everyone. But one day she is taken by the ruthless Macavity. But. Something is different about her. She wont break. She doesn't cry out, or complain or try to escape. She just...smiles kindly, never angry, no matter what he does to her. And this drives Macavity mad to no end. Just what will he do with this she-cat?
1. Prologue: You'll Be Sorry!

In Silent Solace

A CATS Fanfiction

By: Brittglamorra (Saturn)

Prologue: You'll Be Sorry!

As darkness lay heavy over the silent junkyard it seemed that the world was frozen. Void of life or sound or movement…The moon was only a sliver, the stars twinkling distant and cold, and there was very little light. No birds were heard. No crickets. No cars within London's limits. Not even the soft swish of the breeze. But then again there was none. The air was hot, heavy and stiffling. And the atmosphere was tense. Almost as if it were waiting for something. Or perhaps someone. Some might have called it peaceful, but to others there was a definite air of tension and suspense. That quiet, that stillness, that silence...it was all broken…

A blinding flash of light exploded over the clearing, and the deafening crash that followed seemed to unfreeze everything. Tom cats raced from various dens among the rubbish. And dozens of eyes gazed out from among the shadows, wide and scared, and glowing at each illumination of their home.

A female's shriek split the night and the toms surged towards it, their caterwauls of defiance and fury rising in the still night air.

"Demeter!" A deep but young male voice bellowed in terror. A rather young silver tabby surged ahead of the rest, and sprang through the air directly towards the light. He hit something hard and a she-cat of gold and black fell to the ground, shaking and crying. The silver tabby rolled away from her, a much taller and leaner, but just as young, if not younger, ginger tom with icy blue eyes, in the grip of his claws.

Icy blue eyes glared into soft blue eyes, and claws began to lash out viciously. Silver and ginger fur flew, but it was no use. The ginger fiende was dangerous and crafty. He lashed the back of the silver toms hind legs, hard, directly over the tendon, and with a yelp of agony the silver tabby collapsed.

"Munkustrap!" a black and white patched tom yowled. He tackled the ginger cat, forcing him away from the silver tabby, but didn't dare engage further. The ginger tom snatched the scruff of the black and gold she-cat again, and let out a cackle. Finally! His plans would succeed! Finally he would have the prize he so desperately desired, and leverage over the tom whom he had once called brother.

He lifted himself higher in stance and eerie yellow light began to flow from his body sending strange shadows dancing across his fur and the ground around him...But before he could vanish a small black and white tuxedo tom came out of nowhere. A blast of blue magic shot from him, and hit the big ginger cat in the chest. The ginger tabby let out a roar of agony, dropping the she-cat who vanished from before his very eyes, and he collapsed to the ground, momentarily stunned. The tux moved in on him, ears flat, fur bristling, and green eyes glaring with fury. He was glowing blue. The ginger tom leaped to his paws, gritting his teeth at the pain in his chest. He let out a ferocious growl, his head whipping one way and then the other, seeking out his quarry.

"Where is she?!" He yowled. The little tom didn't flinch.  
"Gone! Now leave Macavity, before I finish what I started!" The tux hissed ferociously…The Jellicles stood in a line behind him, bristling and facing the threat.

And an anger rose in the ginger tom...unlike anything he'd felt before...This tom! This stupid magical black pest! Every damn time! He got in the way. He did one thing or another to destroy his plans! Or injure him! Now the anger built into a burning hatred, and the answer to his plans became so much more clear, unfurling before his icy blue eyes. Something that suddenly seemed so much more important than merely kitnapping Demeter. Something so much more...satisfying…

He would destroy this tux...He would make him suffer a thousand times over for every little time he got in his way. But he couldn't hurt him, himself...He couldn't fight him and win… No….He needed to do something so much worse...so much more close to home... He needed to make this tom submit so he could make him hurt...He needed to take away what he cared about most…

And at the moment that was his pregnant mate, Rumpleteazer...But there were two problems with that. One. She was pregnant. And Macavity didn't hurt kittens or pregnant cats. It was bad form. And secondly...He could not stand her...He'd tried that before. But she literally never shut up or stopped finding ways to annoy him, or steal his things, or escape just to torment him or his hench cats… With that plan dead...another began to form within his minds eye…

She was pregnant...An evil grin stole over his maw...So sickeningly twisted and dark that a few cats took a few paces away from him, and the tux tensed up…

"You'll be sorry you pathetic scrap! You'll be sorry you ever decided to cross my path or get in my way!"

With a maniacal laugh, he vanished from the spot, hatred and sick satisfaction racing through every ginger hair on his wild scruffy pelt…

Yes. It would take patience. And a lot of waiting. But one thing became so blindingly clear in his mind.

Kittens grew up.

**Brit: Welp! There be the first chapter in my new CATS fic! And yes. This time, this one is about my CATS sona, Brittglamorra, or Saturn. I've been sitting on this for a long time but very desperately wanted to do this story! **  
**This one doesn't ****necessarily**** genetically line up with my previous fics. While Mac, Munk and Tugger are still brothers, Mistoffelees or Quaxo is not related to them. He's the son of Grizabella (thus only siblings with Tugger), and a tom whom is to remain unknown for the time being. He was abandoned of course at the junkyard gates and raised by Tugger and Munk, but they know full well who left him there. ****Regardless****, Britt, whom is the daughter of Quaxo and Teazer, is not related to Macavity. Just to clarify for future, ****inappropriate**** and gruesome torture. Anywho. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Movement of Growth

**Chapter 1: The Movement of Growth**

Above her the sun was rising and shone through scattered clouds, casting the clearing in a soft orange glow. The warmth was nice, so very contrary to the many days of rain they'd had previously. The clearing was quiet, only the patrol toms and Jenny up and about yet. The dirt ground was damp and puddles were scattered across its reddish brown surface. The smell of damp earth, and wet grass filled her nostrils, along with the scent of old rubber, as was common within the yard. The soft distant sound of morning birds and cars within London's limits were scarcely the only thing heard, apart from cats stirring and murmuring within their dens. Her eyes, one a soft green, and the other a soft blue, turned to the sky.

She was laying on the Tyre, dry after the breeze that had followed the storms end the previous night. She didn't feel quite up to socializing yet this morning, as she was deep in thought, though the musing were not that of her third name. No. Today she had decided that she would move out of the pipe where her parents lived with herself and her brother. She was old enough not to still be sharing their den. But that brought up the source of her pondering. Where exactly would she move?

She scarcely noticed her uncle walk by and greet her.  
"Morning Brittglamorra."  
"Morning Uncle Tugger." She responded.  
He continued on his way and she briefly wondered why he was up so early before her thoughts wandered off again, to the subject of her move.

That question flitted through her head over and over again. She was a sweet and friendly cat and loved her tribemates undoubtedly, but she also liked quiet. Her father's pipe, being directly off the main clearing just did not offer that as much as she'd like. Plus it was beginning to get cramped with two full grown adults and two nearly grown adults squeezed into it. She'd often taken to sleeping alone along the pipe near the entrance. But now, at least for her. It was time to move.

She suddenly stood, looking down a path that wound further back into the junkyard. It was the opposite side from Mungojerrie's tree. Some unknown sense was pulling her paws in that direction. Like she knew it from when she was very small. Perhaps getting lost there. A hazy memory flitted on the edge of her subconscious...but she couldn't quite bring it back up. It was glazed over, and unreachable. But...She knew the place.

She leapt off the Tyre onto the damp reddish dirt, and headed across the clearing, and down the path. The last den she passed was Coricopat and Tantomile's den a bit further back. After that, silence began to fall, permeated only by the distant London sounds, and the call of birds somewhere in the park that surrounded the junkyard. She couldn't hear the cats stirring anymore. And even the scent was faint here apart from the patrol toms who regularly took this path.

Finally, she found what she was after. A small hole in the base of a junkpile, half covered by a random thick piece of metal. Close to the ground. Barely big enough for a large cat to squeeze into. She grinned and crawled into the hole. It was narrow for a few feet, but then suddenly widened. The junk was being replaced with dirt and the tunnel led underground. The narrow tunnel opened into a large den area that she could already imagine being the main living space. And at the back of that area, there were two tunnels that branched off. Following one, she discovered it wasn't even a tunnel really, but just a narrow entrance that quickly opened into a smaller wide space. When she followed the other, the tunnel was longer, and not quite as narrow as the main entrance into the den. It led a bit further down into another wide den area. Bigger than the other one, but not quite as big as the main area.

A bright smile graced her features as she returned to the main area. This. This place would be her home. It was perfect. Though no scent lingered here, the very old narrow claw markings all around the walls indicated that this had once been a rabbit burrow. She imagined the rabbit had become someone's meal. She was also surprised that no cat had discovered this den as of yet. But then again the entrance was sort of hard to spot. Which was fine. A hard to find den was a safe den. Though there was nary a safer place than the junkyard.

And so she set out to find appropriate things to furnish a new den...It was nearing noon when she finished. By now there was a small square metal thing covered in cloth serving as a table in the center of the room. There was a big bowl propped on a stack of bricks against one wall. That served as a sink. And she had dug a scrape in the ground, surrounded by small stones, nearby it. A few pieces of wood lay splayed between the stones. There were pieces of metal and then a metal grate set up over it. A perfect little place to cook. She'd even thought to dig a hole in the roof of the den and shove through an old section of stove pipe, through to the junk. The smoke would trail up and out there. Plus it let more light in. Though she'd be getting candles from Jenny in a bit.

Across the opposite side of the big room there was a circle of thick cushions and pillows. A sitting area for visitors. Back in the large back den she had completely covered it in blankets and pillows. It was like walking into a cloud. That would serve as her bedroom. And the other one on the other side had a small nest of pillows and blankets for guests, and the rest of the room would serve as storage for anything she needed. On the opposite wall there were six old wooden crates, broken and dusty, but useable. She'd stacked them two high and put a few things in them already. A few chipped dishes and an old stained teapot sat in one crate already, plus a few neatly folded blankets in another. She fully intended to get more crates for the kitchen area she'd created but she had to wait, as all the ones left in the junkyard were too smashed.

As she surveyed her work, somewhere in the distance she heard her name being called.  
"Brit! Briiiiiiittt!" Her ears perked and she smiled at her mothers voice. She turned from her little project, and raced back up the tunnel, out of the den and onto the path, heading quickly back towards the clearing where she could hear her mother calling. She spotted Rumpleteazer before the calico tabby spotted her.

Bunching her haunches beneath her, she sprang out into the open and pounced her mother with a mischievous giggle. This sent her mother erupting into her own infamous giggle fit. The two tussled on the ground for a few moments, before Brit broke away, and stood tall, tail curled over her back. Teazer leapt to her paws too, and grinned, tousling her daughters headfur with a smirk.  
"Lunch is ready silly kit." The older she-cat purred with amusement. "Where were you?" She added curiously. Brit smiled and flicked her tail.  
"I'll tell you. And dad. Over lunch." She purred, her two different colored eyes shining happily. Teazer quirked a brow and curiosity entered her green eyes, but she didn't press.  
"Alright then." She purred, turning towards the pipe. "Come on."

"_You're moving?" _The surprised exclamation came from her father, as he peered at her over his plate, green eyes wide. She nodded, with a small giggle. Brit sat in a ragged circle with her parents and brother as they all held plates of fried mice and eggs, and sat in the pipe, small bowls of milk beside each of them.  
"Come on dad. I'm not a kit anymore. Alotoggius and I are officially becoming adults at the ball tomorrow. Right Alo?" The she-cat turned her gaze towards her brother. He was completely black with a dark patch of ginger over one side of his face, one white hind paw and a white tipped tail ringed with a soft creamy brown. His mouth was currently completely stuffed with fried mice strips. He looked at her with surprised purplish eyes and paused his chewing.  
"Hmmph?" He questioned. Brit rolled her eyes with a chuckle and looked back at her father.  
"You told us you'd been living on your own for a lot longer remember? You had this pipe a long time before your first Jellicle ball. And you had us with mom shortly after. You're still really young too dad. It's not like it's not normal for me to leave. I'm ready." She meowed, blinking one green eye and one blue at him. The black tux paused for a long moment then sighed.  
"I guess. I just. I love you two a lot." He purred gently. She smiled and leaned towards her father, nuzzling him.  
"I won't be far. Just down the trail past Cori and Tanto's den." She told him. Quaxo smiled and nuzzled his daughter back.  
"Ok. Alright. But you have to visit lots still." He told her. Brit smiled and nodded.  
"Keep making fried mice like this and I'll visit every day." She purred teasingly. Quaxo and Teazer laughed as their daughter stuffed her face full of strips of the succulent meat, just as Alo had moments prior. The whole family laughed together before Brit smiled and spoke again.

"I'd like to show you guys after we are done. I have it mostly set up apart from bringing over my pillow and getting a few things from Jenny's." Brit said before lapping up a few mouthfuls of milk. Her eyes were bright and excited.  
"Can I see too?" Alo asked, curiously, tilting his head. Brit smiled at her brother, nudging him affectionately with her shoulder.  
"Of course furball." She purred, flicking her white striped tail. He grinned back before shoving another strip of mouse in his mouth. Brit laughed again, happy to be with her family.

Later when they'd all finished eating, Brit had gone back to the area where they all slept. She reached among the blankets and pillows, and pulled out a dark purple satin pillow with dark green and yellow embroidery on it. It was an old pillow that had been tossed from the palace. She'd found it long ago and it had been her favorite thing since. It was difficult to sleep without it. And so she was going to take it to her new den.

She turned with it gripped in her teeth and padded down the pipe, out into the vibrant and sunny clearing. She hoped this weather would keep up for the ball tomorrow.

Friendly greetings were thrown around as she and her family crossed the clearing, and she smiled at, and greeted everyone she saw as they passed. Across the clearing she reached the path that led away from the clearing, normally to where Tantomile and Coricopat's den was. But now hers as well. She listened to her parents amused conversation, as they walked.

When they were just passing the twins den, she noticed they were laying outside, heads tilted towards the oncoming family.  
"Hello Quaxo, Teazer, Alo, Brit." They greeted in unison. All four cats smiled at the twins.  
"Heya Cori. Tanto." Quaxo said, while Teazer greeted them with affectionate nuzzles. Brit knew her parents were close friends with the mystic twins and always had been, along with her uncle Jerrie. They five young cats were all about the same age. Though they were already of age, Cori would be dancing with his queenfriend, Victoria in the ball this year, as she was coming of age.

Apart from those two, Brit, and Alo, the only other two kittens to come of age this year were two slightly younger cats. Kovutaloo, a dark brown son of Exotica whom Brit was partnered with. He was also the suspected illegitimate son of Tugger, as he had a thick tufty mane adorning him like said tom. The other was Skittersticle, the daughter of Alonzo and Cassandra. She was silvery-white with brown speckles scattered across her pelt. She would be partnered with Alo. All the other kittens like Jemima, Etcetera, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Electra, etc. They were still just kittens and wouldn't come of age till next year. Regardless, Brit was getting excited.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard her name.  
"So. Brit is moving into her own den?" Tanto questioned. Brit blinked in surprise, and the older cats chuckled.  
"Remember we are psychic young one." Cori purred. Brit laughed.  
"Right. Heh. My den is actually a bit further down this path from your guys's." She purred, peering at them. Teazer puffed out her chest proudly.  
"My lil kitten is growing up." She purred. She then playfully raised an eyebrow and looked at Alo, who was pouncing at a butterfly. "At least one of them." She added wryly. Alo leapt at the insect again and landed in the dirt on his muzzle, with an 'oof'. Brit giggled and flicked her tail.  
"We should get going." She told her mom pointedly, peering up at the darkening sky. "I still need to get things from Jenny yet." She purred.

Rupleteaszer nodded and flicked her tail.  
"Alright kit. Alo, Quax. Lets go. See you Cori, Tanto." She purred. Brit smiled, dipping her head to the mystic twins before trotting ahead of her parents and leading them farther down the trail. Soon she came upon the den entrance and slipped inside, hearing her family follow with grunts, as they squeezed down the tunnel. Especially her brother, who was big compared to his two small parents. He was broad shouldered, and large bodied, similar to Munk, Alonzo and Tugger. But they all managed, and emerged into her main area with wide eyes.  
"Wow! You really have done good so far!" Teazer purred. Quaxo nodded.  
"This is bigger than our den! And you've already made it look so nice!" He contributed. Brit grinned as her brother just looked around with round eyes.  
"Thank you. I really like this place. There's two back dens as well." She purred.

She turned and padded across the dirt floor, into the back of the den, slipping into the small storage area and spare room first. She stood aside so her family could follow her in.  
"Oh! The crates are clever! Good idea Brit!" Teazer purred. Brit dipped her head and giggled as her brother flung himself into the pillows and blankets off to the one side of the wall.  
"Heh! Comfy!" He meowed, rolling around. Brit snorted in amusement and turned towards the entrance.

"If you like that, come see my room." She purred. She slipped between her parents and out, into the other tunnel, crawling along it and into the wide space. Her parents came in after her and smiled as they looked around. Alo followed behind and with an amused yowl, flung himself into the pile, laughing gleefully.  
"You got a nice place here sis. You'll have to help me find a den eventually too." He purred. Brit smiled.  
"Of course bro. Just lemme know whenever you're ready." She stated, setting her pillow among the other pillows and blankets at the back of the den. As she set it down there was a green glow that flashed briefly from her paw, touching the pillow and spread out away from her, covering the whole den. Her eyes were huge as she looked back at her father.  
"Was that me?" She questioned in a squeak. Quaxo's eyes were just as wide.  
"I think so! I didn't think either of you had magic in your blood, but apparently I was wrong!" He purred. "I think you just left a magic imprint on the den." He added.

Brit smiled, lifting her white paw and staring at it in awe. She shook it a few times to see if it would do something else but nothing happened. With a shrug she turned away from the pillow and nudged her brother, who was laying among the pile and staring at her with round eyes.  
"Come on fluff-brain. Lets go." She purred. Her brother scrambled up and raced out into the main area, with her parents following close behind, pride and awe still in their eyes. Brit brought up the rear and happily passed her family, leading the way out of the den, and into the scarlet dusk. Her mind would be busy wandering for a long while now.

They made it to Jenny's soon, and of course she fed them before she sent them on their way, Brit with a cluster of candles, a box of matches, and a first aid kit. Jenny believed that every den should have one, just in case, and that every cat should be taught basic healing. And so all teenagers were. And every den was sent a little homemade first aid kit. Jenny was very proud of Brit. And she threw in a beautiful throw rug for the sitting area. Brit was now laden with things as she paused in the clearing.

"Bye mom. I'll see you tomorrow." She purred, her eyes glowing softly in the fading light.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun." Teazer purred. She licked her daughters head affectionately, and pressed her cheek to hers. Brit nuzzled her back, love brimming in her heart. Quaxo came up and pressed in on the other side, licking her ear before pressing his cheek to her other cheek.  
"And be safe Brit." He added, nuzzling her cheek with a smile.  
"I will mom and dad." She responded, stepping back and looking up at them. Her brother stepped forwards too, and ruffled her head fur with one paw before touching his nose to hers for a moment.  
"See ya sis. Don't have too much fun without me." He purred. She smiled sadly, peering at him affectionately. She hadn't been away from her brother since she'd been born. They always did everything together. This would be the first time she'd made a big change in her life without him. He was her best friend and she was gonna miss him dearly. She stepped forwards, pressing her face into his fluffy chest fur, and nuzzling him.  
"I won't bro. I promise." She purred warmly. "See you tomorrow." She added. With that she stepped back. She gazed at her family for another heartbeat before nodding, lifting her stuff, and padding off down the dark trail towards her den. She could feel their gazes on her as she vanished into the cool night.

Inside her den she set up the candles in various places. She'd scraped little indents in the wall that would perfectly hold them. And she spread the rug under the cushions in the main area, before replacing them as they had been. She put two candles and the first aid kit, plus extra candles in the spare room, and brought two into her own room, making a pocket in the wall for each of them too.

It took her a few moments to realize that there was a strange scent in here now...It was definitely another creature, but the scent was overlaid somehow. Half hidden, and very faintly mingled with whiskey. She blinked in confusion, and smelled a few more times, but either the scent had gone or she had gotten used to it. She brushed it off as a scent clinging to one of the pillows. With a shrug she set the matches down and moved to where her pillow was, sinking into the softness of her bed, and pulling a blanket over her, She pressed her face against her pillow, and slowly, she drifted off, lost in dreams which danced around in her head, showing the Jellicle ball that was to come…

**AN: Alrighty folks! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's kinda boring and slow paced and such. I never really know how to start off a good story unless I'm launching straight into drama. XD So this was sorta just filler. Just a chapter to show her growing up type thing. Anywho. Yee. Lol. Expect some juicy drama in the next chapter! ^^ Have a great day or night!**

**Btw. Small note. In this story Tugger is the oldest sibling. Munk and Mac are still really young. Just before the Jellicle Ball the previous year, Munk became protector, and Mac abandoned the Jellicle's after his mother's death. Quaxo is a tad younger than Munk and Mac but only related to Tug through mother. The previous years Jellicle ball was the one featured in the film/play. Except some of the kittens from that one were born long after and it was Munk and Demeter who preformed the opening to the mating dance, instead of Victoria and Plato. Quaxo and Teazer had Alo and Brit shortly after last year's Jellicle ball. **


End file.
